Usuario Blog:Santiuzumaki1/uzumaki studios reboot comicon julio 2015
bienvenidos a la comicon de uzumaki estudios reboot santiuzumaki : aqui algunos avances de la pelicula de Justice lords , anbientada en otro universo ???? : digalo señor wayne de que tiene miedo se puede ver a tom wayne tomar agua de un plato , derrepente se ve a un niño caer en un agujero lleno de buhos ''' '''niño : ahhhhh ???? : has recorrido el mundo para saber como piensa un heroe se puede ver a tom caminando en el hielo y abre la puerta de un templo ' '???? : que buscas ? tom : busco el modo de pelear contra la justicia se puede ver a tom junto a alfred ???? : la muerte de tus padres ......... fue tu culpa ' '???? : la ira te confiere un gran poder , eres un monstruo se puede ver a tom bajando de un avion alfred : señor tom , ha pasado mucho tiempo jeje tom : tienes razon rachel : me dijeron que habias vuelto , no he dejado de pensar en ti se puede ver pasar un tren rachel : las cosas van de mal , en peor ''' '''rachel : gotham esta tan mal , que las personas buenas no hacen nada por ella se puede ver a un enmascarado golpear a un policia tom : le demostrare a gotham que su ciudad no le pertenece a los policias y no puedo hacerlo siendo tom wayne alfred : y que sera , señor ? tom : un simbolo tom esta envuelto de buhos ''' '''tom : para vencer al temor , debes convertirte en el temor tom abre un placar y mira la mascara de owl man owl man : ahora me toca limpiar gotica de eso que llaman ......... justicia the owl man begins , 9 de julio ''' santiuzumaki1 : ese fue un gran trailer para una gran pelicula , sigamos con el trailer de la siguiete serie suena el celular mensaje : no te olvide de anunciar en que canal la pasan _ jenkomorningstar santiuzumaki1 : ah cierto , esta serie se estrena en netflix , miren el trailer porfavor '''terry : ahora no tiene sentido ser una persona normal se puede apreciar a un hombre levantando la mano hacia superman que esta volando en el cielo hombre : un dios ''' '''reportero : el poder corrompe se puede ver a bruce mirando el traje de batman reportera : dicen que los demonios vienen del suelo superman : ahhhh * le lanza un auto a metallo * terry : mas deberes agh se puede ver a lex luthor en un hospital lex : maldito ...... superman un anillo cae al suelo jack : que es esto ? jack es envuelto por una luz verde jack : es un aillo de green lantern real ........ ' '''se puede ver a un batman mas joven , a superman anciano y al green alntern jack enfrente a brainiac ' '''brainiac : comensemos se puede apreciar un logo que dice esto 'lords of beyond , proximamente ' santiuzumaki1 : eso fue un buen trailer , a quien no le gusta batman o superman jeje mensaje : hola , recuerda comprar huevos para la cena _ mama santiuzumaki1 : jeje ,no deberian haber visto eso jeje santiuzumaki1 :LUEGO SEGUIMOS JEJE Categoría:Entradas